Lágrimas que derramar
by Sanae Prime
Summary: El corazón de Axel ya no late, pero eso no impide que el rechazo de Roxas le duela más que mil muertes. Y es que aunque no sea más que un cadáver andante, aún le quedan lágrimas. Songfic con la canción Lágrimas que derramar, de La novia cadáver.


Axel dobló la esquina de la calle apresuradamente y se desprendió de la cinta de pelo que mantenía su cabello rojo fuego recogido en una coleta, dejando que cayera libre por su espalda. Seguía llevando aquel roto traje de novio con el que había muerto hacía ya tanto tiempo, pero a cada momento que pasaba le parecía menos probable llegar a utilizarlo de veras en alguna ocasión. Una vez estuvo seguro de que estaba lejos de oídos indiscretos, se sentó en un diván con forma de ataúd que había por allí y contempló con sus enormes y muertos ojos verdes el marchito ramo de flores que sostenía entre las manos, una de ellas ya en los huesos (literalmente).

-Rosas, de amor eterno- masculló con sarcasmo, arrancando una rosa-. Lirios, de pureza...- suspiró. Los pétalos de un lirio se deshicieron entre sus dedos de hueso-. Azahar, para...- no pudo seguir. Con otro suspiro, arrojó el ramo lejos de sí y se contempló las manos.

El perro, Sora, o más bien el esqueleto andante de éste, había venido correteando tras él, y se detuvo frente al ramo caído, olfateándolo, pero Axel lo ignoró. ¿Qué más daba? Después de todo, nadie iba a utilizarlo ya.

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Quién se ha muerto?- preguntó una vocecita en su oído. Se giró, era la pequeña Xion, la viuda negra, que se descolgaba por un hilo hasta quedar suspendida en el aire junto a su oreja.

-Tal vez Roxas tenga razón, y sea verdad que somos muy diferentes- murmuró Axel, desviando la mirada.

-En mi opinión, deberían examinarle la cabeza- dijo una voz dentro de su cráneo. Axel se llevó la mano de hueso al oído y se hurgó dentro hasta sacar al pequeño gusano necrófago que hacía de su conciencia de vez en cuando-. Yo puedo hacerlo- sugirió.

Axel negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez su lugar esté junto a esa "señorita vivaz"- escupió, poniendo énfasis burlón en las dos últimas palabras-. Con sus sonrojadas mejillas y su... palpitante corazón- añadió, apoyando la cabeza en la otra mano. Su sarcasmo no era más que un escudo para ocultar el dolor que sentía, un escudo que no funcionaba del todo bien.

-Mujeres como ésa hay muchas- declaró Xion-. Tú vales mucho más. Tú tienes... Tú tienes... ¡Tú tienes una gran personalidad!

Si Axel hubiera llevado gafas, la habría mirado por encima de los cristales, como diciendo "¿me tomas el pelo?" El pelirrojo cadáver negó con la cabeza y su mirada se perdió en el infinito. Xion se llevó una pata a la boca, pensando qué hacer para animar a su amigo, pero el gusano, Demyx, se le adelantó:

-_¿Qué es lo que tiene esa mocosa que tú no tengas de sobra?_- empezó a cantar con voz susurrante, balanceándose al ritmo de la canción. Eso le proporcionó a Xion la inspiración necesaria para seguir.

-_Tu bella sonrisa no se puede comparar..._

-¿Qué hay de su pulso?- replicó Axel.

-_Sobrevalorado está_- respondió Demyx, tajante.

-_Sobrestimado_- añadió Xion.

-_Exagerado_- agregó Demyx. Los dos se ganaron otra mirada de "no me toméis el pelo" por parte de Axel.

-_Si con nuestros ojos él te viera..._- suspiraron los dos a la vez, haciendo caso omiso.

-_Y en el dedo de esa tonta su anillo no está_- comentó Xion, desplazándose hasta la mano huesuda de Axel y señalando la alianza dorada de su dedo.

-_Y no toca el piano ni canta así_- señaló Demyx, siguiéndola.

-_No te puede alcanzar_- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Ella puede respirar...- murmuró Axel, girándose, pero sus dos amigos rodearon el diván y asomaron por el lado contrario.

-_¿Y qué?_- dijo Demyx-. _No importa._

-_Sobrestimado_.

-_Exagerado_.

-_Tendría que apreciar que eres especial. Si con nuestros ojos él te viera..._- suspiraron, de nuevo a la vez. Axel cerró los ojos y se levantó, alejándose de ellos pesadamente. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y se abrazó el torso, aunque no podía sentir frío.

-_Si una vela toco sé que nada sentiré_- murmuró, su voz melodiosa y suave como la seda-. _Si me cortas es igual, no sangraré. Y yo sé que ella está viva, y que muerto yo ya estoy..._- caminó hasta una puerta de madera que había al lado del diván, bajo los atentos ojos de sus dos amigos, y se apoyó en ella-._ Pero sufro en realidad, no diréis que no es verdad. Aún me quedan lágrimas que derramar_- concluyó, llevándose una mano al pecho, cerrando los ojos y dejándose escurrir por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Pero Xion y Demyx no habían terminado:

-_Tan solo es destacable en la miserable que muy viva está_- susurró Demyx, sostenido por Xion, que se descolgaba de nuevo junto a la oreja de Axel. Éste soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

-_Sobrestimado_- repitió Xion.

-_Exagerado_- repitió Demyx.

-_Todos saben que se trata de un estado temporal, que se cura enseguida cuando llega el final_- le recordó Xion. Sora, queriendo unirse, había agarrado entre las mandíbulas el ramo y se lo ofrecía a Axel, agitando la cola hecha de vértebras.

-_¿Y qué?_

-_¡No importa!_

-_Sobrestimado_.

-_¡Exagerado!_

-_Tendría que apreciar que eres especial. Si con nuestros ojos él te viera..._

Axel, ya harto, los miró una última vez con la misma cara, agarró a Demyx con dos dedos, tiró de él hacia abajo y lo soltó. El hilo hizo de muelle y los lanzó a él y a Xion despedidos hacia arriba.

El cadáver se levantó y fue de nuevo hacia el diván, cabizbajo. Sabía que sus amigos sólo querían animarle, pero ni siquiera ellos podrían alegrar su corazón ahora. El único que podía no lo iba a hacer, parecía preferir a esa chica viva, la tal Naminé.

-_Si una vela toco sé que nada sentiré_- repitió Axel, con la voz a punto de romperse, dejándose caer en el diván-. _Sobre el hielo o bajo el sol no cambiaré. Y mi corazón responde, aunque no late se rompe, y yo sufro en realidad_- dijo, tumbándose y cruzando las manos sobre el pecho, donde su muerto corazón le dolía más que la herida que lo mató-_, no diréis que no es verdad. Y aunque sé que muerto estoy... aún me quedan lágrimas que derramar_- terminó, su voz ya casi un sollozo, girándose y tumbándose de lado. Una pequeña y cristalina lágrima escapó de uno de sus ojos, y, siguiendo el trazado de los tatuajes de sus mejillas, se deslizó por su rostro y cayó al suelo, junto a Xion y Demyx. Éste, rindiéndose, suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse con la pequeña viuda negra, dejando a su amigo solo, como parecía querer.

Axel cerró los ojos, pero la imagen de Roxas seguía grabada en su retina, imborrable. La tristeza se abatió sobre él de nuevo, y la pregunta de siempre martilleó de nuevo en su cabeza: ¿es que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie que le amase de verdad?


End file.
